This study tested the accuracy of the oscillometric blood pressure method in sick neonates using Hewlitt Packard's improved multi-parameter module "M3000A". The blood pressure measured invasively in an umbilical artery or a peripheral artery catheter will serve as the reference value. Enrollment in this study is complete.